1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving system and methods for processing broadcasting signal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for processing a broadcast signal received using a location information module and navigation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there is a device loaded in a vehicle or the like to display a location resulting from calculating a current location of the vehicle or the like on a screen, search for a route to a destination and display a guide route to the destination. And, the device includes a navigation system for example.
In case of attempting to receive a broadcast in a currently moving vehicle that is not fixed to a specific location, more powerful error correction capability is needed to process various errors exiting on a transport channel.
However, in North America broadcasting environment, for example, broadcast transmission standard for the mobile reception has not been decided. Such an environment fails to provide a user of vehicle with opportunity for broadcast reception regardless of time and place.